


[山龟]Surprise.(♀×♀)

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Female Kamenashi Kazuya, Female Yamashita Tomohisa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Summary: 全员性转的堀越女子高中生设定，有丸上情节。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	[山龟]Surprise.(♀×♀)

龟梨和美有点后悔。

平时端庄冷静的山下会长已经不动声色地喝了第三杯，如果不是逐渐潮红的脸颊暴露了酒精的存在，她几乎要以为会长是不是用饮料代酒在这里消磨时间。

不过话说回来……消遣什么的，好像是自己先开始的。最初不过是觉得这位看似温和的学姐带着难以接近的疏离，于是出于好奇想要接近她。从点头之交到一起乘坐总武线回家，偶尔还会拉着她进行女高中生之间最喜欢的结伴闲逛。不良少女和学生会长之间怎么看都是水火不容，偏偏山下智子默许了她的存在，没过多久就挂上了龟梨和美送的小猪手机链——是和美拉着她在小店里挑挑选选买下的一对。可爱的饰品和山下智子一向的对外形象反差太大，学生们私下里掀起了好一阵波澜：那可是被称作"明日之星"的学生会长山下智子诶！连私服都是素净的白色，无论什么时候都耀眼优雅得像一位公主殿下。如果堀越女子高中要评选一位大家憧憬的对象，山下会长就是当之无愧的No.1。

当时所有人都沉浸在山下会长的风格转变里，只有上田拿起龟梨的手机仔细看了看那条新挂上去的小猪手机链，又不可置信地看了看站在一旁不知所措的龟梨和美。

"不会吧你……"

这对手机链是十五年前放送的《野猪大改造》的限定周边，十五年后这部剧因为重播再次掀起热潮时，早就买不到当年的同款了。前段时间Kun三人组的周常拉面店集会时，中丸还提到过和美与山下会长某种意义上和修二与彰有点像。上田当时觉得不置可否，无论怎么看也代不进去吧——个鬼啊！中丸说完这句话不过一两周，龟梨和美和山下智子的友谊就迅速升温，相比之下维持三人组的周常活动都变得岌岌可危。龟梨和美也不愿意冷落任何一方，课余时间除去棒球还要兼顾三人组和智子，很快就让她看起来筋疲力尽。

上田和中丸商量了一下，决定用一个足够体面的理由让龟梨放心地去和山下会长发展新友情。中丸在交涉方面还是相当有经验的，于是上田放心地把这个任务交给了她——直到后来在拉面店里听见中丸复述当时的情形时，这份安心变成了震颤。

中丸："我和上田在一起了哦，不过这件事还希望你能替我们保密。"

据说龟梨和美当时露出了了然的笑容，拍拍中丸的肩说放心好了我会保密的。听完这些的上田远没有这么淡定，撂下手里的筷子就拽住了中丸的领子。

"你是笨蛋吗？！"  
"这确实是能让她安心放下这边活动的办法吧。"  
"但是你也没必要这样……"  
"这样？"

两个人的距离因为不可开交的争论越来越近，几乎要演变成肢体冲突时，中丸毫无征兆地凑过去亲了一下上田的嘴唇。上田彻底消音，中丸仿佛没事人一样地坐回位置准备吃面。

这算什么事啊！上田愤愤地想。

但龟梨和美并不知道自己的两位朋友私底下发生了什么，第一次不参加三人周常的傍晚，她选择了拉着山下智子走进居酒屋。在她身边的山下智子好像解除了生人勿近的气场，无论龟梨和美要去哪里都会跟在旁边。龟梨和美有时候在想，这样下去就算拐卖山下会长她也会帮忙数钱吧？但转念之间又开始唾弃刚才的想法，要是这么好看的女孩是属于自己的，根本不可能想着卖掉吧！哪怕一天到晚看着也会心情大好，美女就是有这样的魅力。

于是在她一边欣赏美女喝酒一边走神的时间里，山下智子续了第五杯。喝到后面的山下智子看起来醉得迷迷糊糊，连拿酒杯的动作也变得迟钝，随时都会倒下去的样子。察觉到这一点的龟梨和美赶紧按住她的手说不要再喝了，怕她又趁着自己不注意把酒当水喝，抢过杯子咕噜咕噜地灌下去抹抹嘴唇叫店长结账。

山下智子很乖巧地坐在她旁边看着她忙前忙后。……不、与其说是乖巧，看起来更像断电了一样。会长大人即便喝醉了酒品也很好，安安静静地没有吵闹，这点很让人放心。龟梨和美结完账赶紧拉着山下智子就往外走，智子懒洋洋地半睁着眼看不清眼神，但相握的手传来的温度、还有毫无遮掩的酒气明显地展示着这是个喝醉的女孩。

好在来之前特地挑选了离会长住处最近的居酒屋，现在送回去也不会太麻烦。

龟梨和美牵着山下智子的手，尽量放慢步伐方便智子跟上。现在的山下会长实在是太乖巧也太少见了，龟梨和美一边愧疚自己竟然带优等生出来喝酒，一边又抑制不住窥探到会长另一面的喜悦……至少从某种意义上来说，现在的会长只有她才能见到。像是小孩子拥有了独属于自己的宝物一样、那种单纯的喜悦让龟梨和美情不自禁地微笑起来，连步伐都稍稍加快了一些。

山下智子仍旧用相同的步调和她平行，微微偏头看着此时心情大好的龟梨和美。但是龟梨和美并没有注意到她的目光，会长的住处很近，只是这一会儿就已经到了。

"会长，钥匙带了吗？"  
山下智子摸出钥匙放在她摊开的手心上。  
"会长，家里有大人在吗？"  
山下智子摇了摇头。  
"会长，手。"  
山下智子听话地把手放在她的手上。

"……噗。"  
龟梨和美终于没忍住笑出声来。她牵着智子进到屋里顺手关好门，直到把人安顿在床上才完全放心。智子好像已经迷迷糊糊的样子，过一会儿应该就睡着了，现在离开大概没有关系吧——

"谢谢你哦，小和美。"  
软软的声音和漂亮的脸蛋，龟梨和美被瞬间击中心脏狂跳。现在如果开口回应一定会语无伦次，但山下会长又贴心地接了一句。  
"……今晚就不要走了吧？"

龟梨和美直觉好像有哪里不对，但智子长得实在是太可爱了——根本没有办法说出拒绝的话，想象到智子可能会失望的样子就感觉良心不安。导致这种状况发生的元凶正是自己，更何况山下智子还拽着她的袖子迷迷糊糊地看过来……拒绝的话就太过分了。

好像酒劲也上来了，龟梨和美觉得自己也有点迷迷糊糊，不知道什么时候就被智子拽到了床上。女孩柔软的身躯相贴时，龟梨和美才真实地感受到来自会长大人的压迫——发育过于良好的胸部拥有着几乎不属于这个年龄段的饱满，此时此刻正和她的Bcup隔着四层布料紧贴着。或许因为这是初生时的生命源泉所在，柔软的同时也令人非常安心，和美几乎要沉浸在这种舒适的感觉里。

直到突然察觉了智子正在试图解开她的内衣背扣。

……等一下，哪里不太对劲吧。抬起头的龟梨和美才发现会长大人此时的眼神像一只挣脱禁锢、锁定猎物的雪豹，注视着她的目光坚定又充满着欲望，哪里是一个喝醉的人会有的样子？

山下智子已经吻了过来，一开始是试探般的唇瓣相贴，暧昧厮磨间演化成舌尖的纠缠。智子侵略性的吻毫无章法、只是一味地想要索取龟梨和美的全部注意力，而第一次接吻的和美轻而易举地掉进了陷阱——虽然智子的吻还残留着酒的味道，但并不令人讨厌，甚至还有奇妙的甘美。晕乎乎的和美努力迎合着，直到乳尖被人捻在指尖揉捏，被调动的急促呼吸几乎要令她窒息时才猛然回神。

"会长、智子……？"

含糊不清的呼唤被搅拌在唇舌相交的水声里，山下智子终于放过她结束了这个突如其来的亲吻，只是与龟梨和美对视的眼神里依旧有陌生的侵占欲。相比疑惑和不安，龟梨和美察觉到身体竟然因为智子直白露骨的欲望而感到兴奋，几乎想要伸出双臂全盘接纳这场即将爆发的风雨。

还剩最后一点理智，脱口而出的话根本来不及经过大脑，这是她最想问的事情：

"会长你……为什么这么熟练啊？"

糟糕，好像本来想问的并不是这个。山下智子听到问句以后反而轻声笑了一下。和美的衣摆被拉到锁骨上，保持锻炼的胸型比一般女孩更加挺拔，相比裸露在外的日烧色肌肤更加白皙、形成了反差的脆弱感。

山下智子的手心贴着她的胸脯抚摸着，被别人爱抚的感觉和自慰时完全不一样，龟梨和美舒服得像猫咪一样小声呜咽着。

"我有提前学习过的，小和美、放松点就好。"

……为什么要说得像上新课之前的预习一样啊。龟梨和美想要说点什么，张口却是无法抑制的呻吟。酥酥麻麻的感觉让身体都快烧起来了，她不自觉地挺了挺胸，乳尖蹭过智子的手心时又引来一阵颤栗。

看似醉酒的山下智子倒是很快捕捉到了和美本能透露出的渴求，软绵绵的和美被她摆弄成趴着伸懒腰的小猫。智子火热而柔韧的身体贴着和美的后背，下身相贴时的触感让和美生出正在做爱似的错乱感——不对、她好像确实在和智子做爱，智子的左手仍在玩弄着她小巧的乳首，而右手已经不安分地摸到腿间。

只是隔着内裤的抚摸就能让身体快乐得酥软，龟梨和美羞耻地把脸埋进枕头里。智子耐心地试探着她最敏感的地方，指腹在阴蒂附近打着转爱抚，身下女孩的颤抖就显得更加楚楚可怜。闷在枕头里的呜咽隐约带上了哭腔，智子差点就想恶劣地直接进入她的身体、让她夹着自己的手指哭泣着高潮。

——但是现在不可以。

和美明显是第一次和别人做爱的样子，身体虽然很敏感，但操之过急可能会适得其反。山下会长最不缺乏的就是耐心，她很享受龟梨和美在她的手中一点点被开发、在她的爱抚中沉沦的样子。

与智子的游刃有余相反，龟梨和美现在脑子里一团乱麻。身体已经诚实地表明了她很喜欢智子的爱抚，一开始中丸的无心之言也让她隐隐约约地有所察觉…可是现在的情况怎么看都不对，说不上来原因、总之就是太奇怪了！一直以为自己才是掌握了主动权的人，怎么一下子变成了猎物？

攥着枕头的手指都快用不上力，龟梨和美的内裤已经被溢出的爱液湿透了，无意识就着山下智子的手指扭腰乱蹭。不够、只是这样完全不够，情欲蚕食着意识，怎么样都好……现在想要在智子的手中彻底解放。

"呜、智子…想要……"

龟梨和美有点沙哑的声音哀求着，努力忍耐着不把她吃干抹净的山下智子也快到极限了。撅着屁股的小猫咪被翻过来露出肚皮，最后一块遮羞布被褪下，龟梨和美捂着脸不敢直视山下智子的眼睛。腿被分开时已经抖得不行，智子抚摸着她大腿内侧的肌肤，俯下身舔舐她湿漉漉的小穴。舌尖挑逗着已经充血的阴蒂，只是一点刺激都让龟梨和美爽得差点叫出声来。

心里明明知道放任智子这样不太好，可实在是太舒服了……

山下智子也是第一次做这样的事，先前学的理论知识通通舍弃了，到现在完全是被情欲掌控。只是想要多品尝喜欢的女孩的味道、只是想要听到她平时不会发出的可爱声音、只是想要看到她对着自己彻底展露心扉——手指进入温暖潮湿的穴内时，山下智子如愿以偿地听到了龟梨和美不再克制的呻吟。

滚烫而紧致的触感，未经性事的小穴本能地吮吸着侵入的手指，索求更加激烈的快感。龟梨和美感觉自己好像要融化了一样，每一次进出都伴随更加淫靡的水声，智子不遗余力的开拓终于将她逼上了顶峰——

她在山下智子的面前高潮了。

像一尾濒死求生的鱼，龟梨和美的腰肢紧绷着。想要并拢的双腿紧贴着智子柔软的脸颊，智子抽出手指亲吻她因为高潮不断颤抖的腿间，直到和美满足又疲倦地睡去。

第二天是休息日，龟梨和美醒来时脑袋还一片空白。进入视线的房间装潢好像和自己的房间不太一样……啊、对了，昨晚好像在会长家里。

……

在会长家里？！！

昨晚的记忆恢复得猝不及防，龟梨和美恨不得把自己藏进床底。腿到现在还是软的，想稍微并一下腿都能感觉到那种难以言喻的羞耻。虽然平时也会对漂亮的小姐姐小哥哥抛抛媚眼送送飞吻，可真到这一步的时候还是害羞得不行……越是回忆越觉得耳根发烫，虽然、好像是自己作的？

山下智子端着餐盘走进卧室时，正好看到龟梨和美裹着被子缩成一团靠墙，一副不愿出壳的小乌龟模样。

"和美，该吃饭了。"  
没有动静。  
"和美，再不出来我就动手了哦。"  
龟梨和美火速掀开被子正坐，只是脸上的潮红还没消退，一看就知道她刚刚又乱想了什么。智子难得看到学生会的缺勤榜常客这么乖巧，把盘子放在床头柜上，爬上床捏了捏她的脸。

"……会长，那是便利店的三明治和牛奶吗。"

龟梨和美今天开口的第一句话完全脱离了山下智子的想象。

"啊……是的，因为我不会做饭。"

不会做饭这件事被山下智子轻描淡写地说出来，震惊的人反而是龟梨和美。大家眼中一直很完美的会长在她面前暴露自己的短板，心里又有点小小的得意。

"以后有空的话，我来给会长做饭吧？"

脱口而出的这句话是真心的，只是说完之后和美自己也愣住了。山下智子作为优等生的逻辑系统在这一瞬间发挥出了200%的功效，她一本正经地点点头应允，然后说出了一句让龟梨和美终身难忘的告白。

"那么从今天起，任命你为学生会长的女朋友，职责是被会长喜欢。"  
"……会长你从哪里学来的情话啊，已经完全脱离人设了！"  
"恋爱论坛。有什么不对的吗？"

龟梨和美觉得"教女朋友谈恋爱"这件事，必须即刻提上日程了。


End file.
